


I know she's mine

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kara can't blame others for liking her girlfriend because she has the best girlfriend ever, SuperCorp, This is the opposite of a jealousy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara is amused when a new CatCo intern starts gushing to her about Lena, not realising that Lena is her girlfriend.





	I know she's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from tumblr: "i've been wanting to send you this prompt for a while, and since i love your fics so much i figured you could do it justice, so... i have a problem w jealousy tropes, so if you could write an opposite of that in the context of your established fluffy supercorp, like someone being charmed by one of them, and hitting on them or just complimenting them a lot, and instead of reacting possessively, the other would act amused, be 100% chill or even like "yeah she really is isn't she" thank you!!"

Kara’s stomach grumbles as she’s sitting at her desk. Ten o’clock isn’t too early for lunch, is it?

Okay, it probably is and she’s having lunch with Lena today anyway

But a mid-morning snack? That seems appropriate.

After a moments deliberation, Kara stands and makes her way to the break room, because with the thought of eating now set in her mind, she’s going to have to eat something before she’ll be able to get any more work done.

Kara’s midway through pouring a big bowl of cereal she found in the cupboard when someone else enters the room, someone Kara recognises as one of the new interns that had started a few days ago.

Megan, she thinks her name is?

Kara pays little attention to her though as she goes to check out the milk situation in the fridge.

A long drawn out sigh from the other occupant in the room stops Kara with one hand already on the fridge door handle.

One look at the young woman tells Kara that something is wrong and she shoots a longing glance at her cereal before she decides that she should probably make sure that Megan is alright.

“Hi,” Kara says gently to get the woman’s attention. “Is everything okay?”

Megan startles, like she hadn’t realised there was anyone else in the room with her.

“Oh, I....” She lets out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kara frowns. “Are you sure?” she questions. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Megan shakes her head, a smile on her face now and if Kara hadn’t seen her just moments ago, she would’ve believed she was fine.

“It’s just,” Megan looks around the room like she’s making sure they’re not overheard before she lowers her voice. “It’s Ms Luthor.”

Kara’s eyes widen. “Lena?”

What on earth could her girlfriend have done to this poor woman that made her look so lost and confused before?

“Lena,” Megan squeaks out, eyes wide as she looks at Kara.

“Has she done something?” Kara asks because if she’d unknowingly done something to make this girl uncomfortable, Lena would want to know.

“No, she’s…she just…I mean…” And then the words come tumbling out. “How does anything get done around here when she’s the boss? She walks around the office looking so incredibly good in a skirt and blouse and it’s entirely too distracting. I had to come in here to try and clear my head so I could actually get some work done.”

Okay, so that hadn’t entirely been what Kara was expecting but she also can’t blame Megan, Lena definitely does look so very good in her work attire and Kara often finds herself distracted at work too.

When Kara returns from her thoughts of Lena, she sees that Megan looks terrified by what she’s just admitted.

“Please don’t tell her I said that!”

Kara smiles to try and ease the poor woman’s worry. “I won’t.”

She will, but only because Lena will blush and Lena looks so adorable when she blushes, the colour high on her cheeks as she ducks her head and now Kara’s the one being distracted by thoughts of Lena (again).

Megan relaxes at Kara’s words. “Thank you.” She pauses. “But honestly? How does anyone get any work done around here? I need tips because one look at her smile and that’s all I can think about for the next hour.”

“She does have a nice smile,” Kara muses, thoughts back on Lena and her gorgeous smile. Except Lena’s smile isn’t the point right now, the point is to help this woman out with her hopeless crush. “She’s only here two days a week so at least that’s only two out of five days you’ll be distracted by her.”

Megan suddenly looks inexplicably sad. “You mean I won’t get to see her beautiful face every day?”

The laughter bubbles out of Kara before she can stop it.

When Lena had first stopped working full time at CatCo once she’d gotten a handle on the company and started spending less and less time here, Kara had felt exactly the same way.

(Except for Kara had the knowledge that she could visit Lena any time she wanted to plus she got to go home to her every night so it’s not exactly the same situation but it’s close).

And there she goes, yet again getting distracted. It’s amazing Kara gets any work done herself with how often she thinks of Lena, whether it’s prompted by others or not.

“Two days a week is better than nothing, right?”

Megan laughs. “That is true. And it’s probably better for our work if she isn’t around too often.”

Something suddenly occurs to Kara, something that she probably should’ve thought about before starting a conversation with this new intern about Lena. Because Megan is new to CatCo, has only been here for a few days, and Kara’s not even sure if Megan is her name. They’ve never been introduced before so Kara’s pretty sure this woman doesn’t know here either.

So as far as Megan is aware, they’re just having a conversation about how attractive their boss is, Megan has no idea that she’s talking to said boss’s girlfriend.

Before Kara can think of a suitable way to break the news to Megan without embarrassing her or making her feel uncomfortable, they’re interrupted by a figure stepping into the doorway.

And speak of the devil, it’s Lena.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Lena addresses Megan before she turns to Kara. “I knew I’d find you in here.”

Lena’s eyes are light with amusement and Kara shoots her a guilty smile. Of course she’s in here, it’s where the food is. If Kara isn’t at her desk, the break room is always the next place to look for her.

“I was hungry,” Kara says sheepishly and Lena laughs again.

“You always are. But on the topic of food, I’m sorry but I can’t make lunch today. There’s a problem at L-Corp I have to go and deal with.”

Kara pouts. She’d been looking forward to her lunch with Lena (and not just because she’s hungry). She misses her girlfriend and she wants to spend her lunch hour with her.

(And okay, she saw Lena last night for dinner and they’d spent the night together and also had breakfast together this morning but that’s beside the point).

“Are we still on for dinner?”

“Of course.” Lena looks at her watch. “Sorry, I really do have to go,” she says. “I’ll text you later.”

Before she leaves Lena steps forward and presses a quick kiss to Kara’s cheek and then she’s gone.

The kiss warms Kara’s heart, the familiarity and comfort and warmth of it fills Kara’s chest. The pout she’d been wearing before is long gone now, a smile on her lips instead as her cheek tingles from the contact.

Even after a year of being together, Lena can still make her heart flutter with just a simple kiss.

Kara turns back to get her cereal and comes face to face with a shocked looking Megan.

Oh. She’d completely forgotten she was in the room too.

“Oh my God.”

“I…”

“You’re dating Lena!”

The words are almost yelled and Kara winces at the volume.

“Oh my God.” Megan says again. “You’re Kara Danvers.”

“Hi,” Kara says with a wiggle of her fingers in a ‘hello’ gesture. She’s not entirely sure what she should say or do in this particular situation.

“Lena is your girlfriend and you just let me say all that stuff about her! I mean I knew she was seeing someone but I didn’t realise the person I was gushing to was seeing the woman I was gushing about!” Megan buries her face in her hands. “I’m so sorry.”

Kara laughs, hoping to ease some of Megan’s guilt and embarrassment. “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. Everything you said is true so I can’t really blame you for saying it.”

Megan raises her head and Kara gives her a smile

“I’m so sorry,” Megan says. “You’re a stronger person than me. If I heard someone talking about my girlfriend or boyfriend like that, I wouldn’t be laughing and agreeing like you.”

Kara shrugs but she’s still smiling. “I can hardly fault people for seeing the same things I see in Lena. She’s a wonderful woman and I’m just lucky that I’m the one she’s chosen to be with when she could be with anyone.” Kara blushes from her own admission. She clears her throat, her voice lighter than it had been a moment ago. “So no hard feelings, okay?”

Megan flashes her a smile and this time it’s genuine, no embarrassment or nerves to be found. Megan holds out her hand for Kara to shake. “No hard feelings.”

“Great,” Kara grins as she returns the handshake.

“I should let you get back to your breakfast,” Megan says and Kara chooses not to correct her. “And now that I know Lena won’t be here today I might actually get some work done,” she jokes.

“Good luck,” Kara says with one last smile.

She watches Megan leave with a shake of her head. This isn’t the first time someone has made comments to her about Lena and it probably won’t be the last.

(It’s a good thing Kara doesn’t get jealous, she’s secure in her relationship with Lena and knows Lena feels the same. Kara knows how  much Lena loves her, can feel it in all their interactions and Kara tries every day to show Lena just how much she loves her in return).

In saying that though, this is probably the most entertaining time it’s happened.

Kara really can’t wait to tell Lena.

…

…

Kara was right about her prediction earlier.

When she does tell Lena about her conversation with Megan later that night, a blush spreads red across Lena’s cheeks.

And of course when Lena ducks her head in embarrassment and looks so incredibly adorable, Kara is powerless to do anything but tilt Lena’s head back up with a hand under her chin and press a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips.

“You’re cute,” Kara whispers against Lena’s lips as Lena winds her arms around Kara’s waist.

“You’re cuter,” Lena says back as she pulls Kara close and only Lena is to blame for the fact that Kara has to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
